


Sundays

by mggforever



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggforever/pseuds/mggforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post 3x14</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Post 3x14

Sunday were a meaningful time in the Beene-Novak residence, it meant that Cyrus was able to stay home to be with James even though he was always really bitter of it especially since he would spend his time gardening which he hated. 

Those times are now in the past, James was gone forever, so far that Cyrus was unable to reach him. He wished he could take back some of the things he said to him, and wished he spent more time with him rather than his job. Though it was his job, that made him resent James and made the relationship destructive with all the constant deceiving.

The house was much lonely. Cyrus would often come home to an empty bed before closing his eyes he would turn his head, staring at the empty pillow and the spot of where James would have still slept if he were still alive. Though he still had Ella, the daughter he adopted with James except he never really wanted a child but she was James' whole world and he needed to cherish her though he knows he wouldn’t always be there with her every step of the way.

Cyrus sat in his office just like any other day, preparing a case file for Fitz before heading off to lunch. Lunch meant food but at least every week, he would skip his lunch, filling himself with a sandwich from a cafe that sat on the corner of G St NW and 17th St NW before heading off to visit James. He would buy him flowers often not as frequently he would like especially since flowers are expensive. 

He would drive 20 minutes north of the White House to Pine Oak Cemetery where he would sit on the grass, talking to James for an hour about his day or what big event happened today that he was involved with. “I miss you, James,” he would often find himelf saying before leaving. 


End file.
